Puppyshipping 100 Theme Challenge
by Ferren Redgrave
Summary: I'm doing an 100 theme challenge. It will be puppyshipping. So enjoy. Kaiba X Joey! No likely No read.
1. Intro

I'm going to do the 100 theme challenge.  
>The themes by JennyDigital :<p>

1. Introduction (Which I'm doing now)  
>2. Love<br>3. Light  
>4. Dark<br>5. Rot  
>6. Break<br>7. Heaven  
>8. Away<br>9. Cut  
>10. Breathe<br>11. Memory  
>12. Insanity<br>13. Misfortune  
>14. Smile<br>15. Silence  
>16. Spit<br>17. Blood  
>18. Under<br>19. Gray  
>20. Fortitude<br>21. War  
>22. Mother<br>23. Distastefull  
>24. Want<br>25. Lurking  
>26. Europe<br>27. Foreign  
>28. Sorrow<br>29. Urban  
>30. Rain<br>31. Flower  
>32. Night<br>33. Wrath  
>34. Moon<br>35. Walk  
>36. Precious<br>37. See  
>38. Abandoned<br>39. Dream  
>40. 4:29 PM<br>41. Citric Acid  
>42. Still<br>43. Die  
>44. Two Roads<br>45. Two Guns  
>46. Drop<br>47. Dirt  
>48. Young<br>49. Preservatives  
>50. Breaking the Rules<br>51. Sport  
>52. Old<br>53. Desecrate  
>54. Tower<br>55. Need  
>56. Biohazard<br>57. Sacrificial  
>58. Kick in the Head<br>59. No Way Out  
>60. Desert<br>61. Fairy Tale  
>62. Voodoo<br>63. Do Not Disturb  
>64. City<br>65. Horrorific  
>66. Snow<br>67. Drum  
>68. Hero<br>69. Annoyance  
>70. 67%<br>71. Obsession  
>72. Mislead<br>73. I. Can't.  
>74. Confrontation<br>75. Mirror  
>76. Broken<br>77. Testament  
>78. Drink<br>79. FUCK  
>80. Words<br>81. Pen and Paper  
>82. +<br>83. Heal  
>84. Cold<br>85. Sick  
>86. Seeing Red<br>87. Hunger  
>88. Pain<br>89. Through the Fire  
>90. Triangle<br>91. Drown  
>92. Rape<br>93. Iron  
>94. Soft<br>95. Advertisement  
>96. Storm<br>97. Safety  
>98. Puzzle<br>99. Alone  
>100. Gone<p>

I will have this posted in my journal. I will write fanfictions, mostly drabbles and oneshots, from Yugioh. Puppyshipping to be exact. For those who don't know what puppyshipping is, it's Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler. It's my favorite pairing. So this will be fun


	2. Two to  Ten

_**2. Love **_

He wasn't sure how it happened. The blonde knew that when it had, he was doomed from the start. Joey, the toughest street thug was hopelessly in love. In love…what a dangerous thing to be in. What is worse that Joey was in love with a very powerful man. That powerful man was no other than his rival and sometimes enemy. The CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba himself.

The blonde was a love sick puppy. At first he would just ignore the CEO, but after his feelings started to grow into something more than simple rivalry, Joey began to pick more and more fights with Seto just to gain his attention.

Seto Kaiba was no fool. He knew exactly what his puppy was doing. It didn't take a scientist to tell you what was wrong with the pup. Seto could always read Joey' body language like a book; a book that he could never put down: a book he thrived in. He would get so immerse in the story that is started to become an addiction.

Some days while in school, Kaiba would find himself watching the blonde. Watching how he would interact, how easily he showed his emotions and even that spark he would get in those beautiful honey kissed eyes. Those eyes made Seto crazy. He wanted those eyes and Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted.

After school, Seto shoved Joey against the wall behind the gym. They were alone. Joey stared up in shock for a moment curious of why he was being pinned. The blonde let out a small gulp as he felt his heart increase its beats.

"It's time to stop this little cat and mouse game we are playing" Kaiba said with a smirk.

"W-What are you talking about? " Joey questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me, pup. " Seto scolded lightly. "I know what you think of me"

Joey looked away blushing. "Let me go, Kaiba. Before I make you"

The brunette let out a snort as he laughed smugly. "I would like to see you try. You won't do anything." he said leaning forward. His lips nip softly at Joey's ear. "Your legs are trembling. Is my puppy scared or excited?" he asked as he pressed his body against Joey's.

Joey's blush increased. "Why not find out?" he said looking up at Seto with a smirk of his own.

Seto stared into those fiery eyes and he lost it. His lips engulfed Joey's in a heated and bruising kiss.

Seto sat in class. He was always so bored because he knew everything already. Why did he still need to go? Something caught his icy blue eyes. Turning his head he glanced to his left. He noticed that a certain blonde hair boy was asleep at his desk beside the window.

Joey was breathing softly as he slept. His body rising and falling slightly as air escaped from his nose making a content breathing sound. Watching Joey sleep had fascinated Seto.

The blonde's body seems to look stunning in the light from the sun that peeked through the window. The sunlight moved over Joey's body making it shine. It gave the sleeping blonde a serene look and it made him look rather beautiful.

That body didn't last long, when the teacher had walked over his teacher slamming her hands down loudly on the wood causing the sleeping puppy to awake with a fright. After being scolded for sleeping in her class; the teacher made Joey stand in the hallway.

Seto mentally cursed. Watching the puppy bathed in sunlight was far more interesting than sitting in this teacher's class. Frowning, Seto turned his attention back at the board and began to write down notes for the puppy that was standing in the hall being punished.

_**4. Dark. **_

Joey lay curled up under the blankets of his small room. He thanked God that his father was out at some bar getting plastered. He wouldn't be back for days.

The blonde let out a shiver as he heard loud booms of thunder. He never liked thunderstorms. He downright hated them.

With a few flickers his lights were now out leaving the room completely dark. Joey hated the dark more than he hated thunderstorms. Letting out a small whimper he moved his hand around the mattress looking for something.

His fingers touched something cool and metal and then wrapped around the object. It was his cell phone which Seto had given him. They had been dating for a few months. In secret.

Joey brought the phone to his face and flipped it open. His fingers began to glide across the buttons. He had sent a message to Seto. _Hey. What are you up too? Do you have power at your place? _

After a few minutes of silence; Joey's phone buzzed with a new message. Joey began to read.

_It went out for a few moments before the backup generators kicked on. _

Joey blinked and smiled weakly. He began to type. 

_Well, that is good. At least I'm out of the storm. _

The blonde laid there and a few moments later his phone went off. It was ringing. Joey blinked and answered. "Hello?"

"Is my puppy scared of storms?" Seto asked on the other end.

"No! I'm not scared! Why would you think that!" he barked at the brunette.

Seto chuckled "It's just an observation. Last storm that hit. We were in school and you seem pretty tense a bit jumpy. "Seto explained.

Joey frowned a bit. "Storms are unpleasant." He said. "But…the dark is scarier"

There was a pause before the line went dead.

Joey blinked and frowned. "What? Stupid phone" he said tossing it on the floor. The blonde jumped when there was another boom of thunder. "Why can't there be lighting too? Stupid thunderstorm" he muttered softly.

About thirty minutes later, the door bell rang. Joey sat up blinking. He quickly made it to the door the blanket wrapped around his body like a cloak.

Joey opened the door and blinked seeing Seto. "K-Kaiba?"

Seto walked in dropping his umbrella onto the floor taking off his jacket. "Hello pup"

The blonde stared closing the door. "You didn't have to come over." He said. "I'm fine"

Seto stood there smirking. "You don't look fine. You look terrified" he said. He walked towards Joey's room.

Joey blinked and followed him. "I'm not scared!" he barked a bit as he sat down on the mattress beside Seto.

Seto smirked and pulled Joey down. They both lay against the bed the blanket draped over their bodies. "There is nothing scary about the dark. It's all in your head. "He said. "Once you realize that. Then there is nothing to be scared of. "

The blonde blushed as he rested against Seto. "Okay" he said softly. Seto's body heat made Joey calm down and be comfortable. He soon became sleepy and soon dozed off asleep feeling safe in Seto's embrace.

Joey had been missing for months. _Months. _Seto's heart had been aching. The twenty-six year old had been with Joey for a little more than 10 years. He had gotten a call saying that Joey's body had been found.

Seto stood in the room that smelled of rotting flesh. Lying on the table was the blonde body, which was decomposing. Pale and motionless, Seto just stared at Joey's rotting body.

"We found him in the woods buried beside a large oak tree" one police officer said. "The autopsy found out that he was shot six times. Four in the chest and two in the head, you can see for yourself."

Seto closed his eyes. "I will make plans for his funeral. Just focus on your jobs and find out who did this." He growled turning to the door. He left the room without another word.

_**6. Break**_

It had been a few weeks since Joey's funeral. The only people that attended were Seto, Mokuba, Noah, and Joey's friends.

Seto sat in his room staring blankly at his laptop. His tired eyes were a bit out of focus. He was lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that consisted nothing, but of Joey. "Who...gave you permission to die…you stupid mutt" he growled gripping the laptop. He lifted it above his head and then slammed it down against the ground.

The laptop laid on the ground in pieces. Seto was enraged. He grabbed the dark blue silk curtains and ripped them off the window. He then pushed his desk screaming a series of swears. After the room was trashed Seto sat in the corner with his head on his knees.

Something caused his tear stained eyes. A picture frame laying in pieces with a picture of Joey lying within it. Seto reached over not caring that his fingers were getting cut from the glass. He picked up the picture and stared at it.

_**7. Heaven**_

Seto lay against the bed. It had been a year or so since Joey's murder. He was twenty-seven now. The brunette closed his eyes as he drifted off asleep. It had been a hard day at work.

After dozing off he began to dream. Dream about Joey. His light. His light was gone forever. Joey wasn't just a lover. He was much more. Joey never yielded to Seto. He stood up to him. He was never scared of him.

Seto found that determination…that courage addicting. He wanted to see more. Soon that desire turned into love. They fell in love. At first Seto thought love was just a waste of time. But over the years being with Joey, love was a necessity. The blonde had broke the walls downs that guarded his heart.

He needed Joey like he needed air to breathe. Every day when Seto would wake up with Joey in his life felt like a dream. Joey always made it feel like he was in paradise…heaven. Being with Joey always felt like he was in heaven.

_**8. Away **_

It had been 10 years since Joey's death. Seto who was now thirty-six; stood in front of Joey's grave stone holding some white roses. A cigarette was lying between the CEO's lips. "I'm tired of being away from you, you stupid mutt. " he said lying the flowers down beside the grave.

The brunette ran a hand through his long hair which met the middle of his back. "When I die…I'm going to find you. I'm going to kick your ass for leaving me. Then I will make it better by kissing you everywhere and then we don't have to be away from each other again. That I promise" he muttered turning away from the grave and walking away.

_I will be waiting for you, Seto. _

_**9. Cut **_

Seto always became bored at the social parties that he was force to go to. He had a image and he had to keep it up. The thirty-six year old brunette sighed leaning against the wall of the ball room watching people mingle.

The CEO wore a black suit and people walked over and began to talk to him. One familiar face stood out in the crowd. It was Mai Valentine. She wore a white reveling dress with black heels. Her hair up in a high pony tail and she had aged nicely.

Mai walked over to Seto carrying a purse and a wine glass. "Well, it sure has been awhile since we last met." She said with a smile.

Seto frowned. "It has." He said simply.

Mai smiled. "Let's go talk someplace more private. I have a deal for you" she said leading Seto to the balcony. It was on the top floor.

Once they were out there, Seto looked at her. "What do you want? I don't have all day." He said. Mai's back was to Seto.

"You look always look so sad." Mai said moving quick embracing Seto.

Seto's eyes widen at the sudden contact. He then felt a sharp pain from his back. "What…are you..." he said coughing up blood.

Mai's eyes were closed. She pressed the steak knife further into the CEO's back hitting his spine. "I hate you. Joey was mine but he only had eyes for you." She growled pulling the knife out of his back. She then put it in her purse.

Seto grabbed the railing becoming weak. "You bitch…it was you weren't it? You killed him?"

Mai smirked "Smart as always" she said moving closer and pushing against Seto's chest making him lean back.

"You...are insane" he growled weakly. His vision was becoming blurred.

"And you are dead" Mai said giving Seto a gentle push. He lost his footing and began to fall back off of the balcony.

_**10. Breathe **_

Seto was falling. It seem like it would never end. The CEO closed his eyes and took in a breath of sharp air before letting it out. His body impacted with the ground leaving people near screaming in shock and in awe of what just happened.

The brunette laid there as the life drained from his body. He was taking in soft breaths and breathing out again. Each time becoming harder and harder to do so. Seto never thought he would die like this… killed by a jealous psychopath.

Seto closed his eyes and open them slightly. He could see a ghostly form made from pure light standing at his feet. It was transforming into someone. It turned into…Joey.

"Joey…" he rasped out softly. He was in immense pain.

The ghostly Joey was saying something. His lips moved but nothing came out, however Seto could still understand was being said.

_Come and follow me, Seto. It's time for you to follow me. Reach out to me with your hands. _

Seto struggled to lift his hand despite the pain. He lifted it in the air and let it linger there. Soon white ghostly fingers intertwined with Seto's.

The brunette continues to stare at Joey's spirit. Joey was speaking and this time he could hear him.

"It's time to go home. "Joey said. He pulled on Seto's hand. Seto's spirit seems to leave his body following Joey as they walked into a blinding light.


	3. 3 Light and 5 Rot

_**Okay for some reason, when I uploaded this chapter now twice, it takes out three and five. I have no idea so I will make 3 and 5 it's own chapter and see if it works. –Lexiyoukai **_

_**3. Light**_

Seto sat in class. He was always so bored because he knew everything already. Why did he still need to go? Something caught his icy blue eyes. Turning his head he glanced to his left. He noticed that a certain blonde hair boy was asleep at his desk beside the window.

Joey was breathing softly as he slept. His body rising and falling slightly as air escaped from his nose making a content breathing sound. Watching Joey sleep had fascinated Seto.

The blonde's body seems to look stunning in the light from the sun that peeked through the window. The sunlight moved over Joey's body making it shine. It gave the sleeping blonde a serene look and it made him look rather beautiful.

That body didn't last long, when the teacher had walked over his teacher slamming her hands down loudly on the wood causing the sleeping puppy to awake with a fright. After being scolded for sleeping in her class; the teacher made Joey stand in the hallway.

Seto mentally cursed. Watching the puppy bathed in sunlight was far more interesting than sitting in this teacher's class. Frowning, Seto turned his attention back at the board and began to write down notes for the puppy that was standing in the hall being punished.

**_5. Rot_**

Joey had been missing for months. _Months. _Seto's heart had been aching. The twenty-six year old had been with Joey for a little more than 10 years. He had gotten a call saying that Joey's body had been found.

Seto stood in the room that smelled of rotting flesh. Lying on the table was the blonde body, which was decomposing. Pale and motionless, Seto just stared at Joey's rotting body.

"We found him in the woods buried beside a large oak tree" one police officer said. "The autopsy found out that he was shot six times. Four in the chest and two in the head, you can see for yourself."

Seto closed his eyes. "I will make plans for his funeral. Just focus on your jobs and find out who did this." He growled turning to the door. He left the room without another word.


	4. 11 to 20

_**11. Memory **_

Joey rushed over to the Kaiba mansion. He had gotten a text from Mokuba that Seto had gotten hurt. Soon he arrived and stood outside of Seto's room in the hallway with Mokuba.

"We were putting in new lighting fixtures in and one was too loose and hit Nii-sama in the head!" Mokuba said. "The doctors in our hospital wing said he is okay. But…."

The blonde blinked "But what? But what Mokuba?" he said getting worried.

Mokuba let out a small sniffle. "It seems Nii-sama has…lost all of his memories!"

Joey's eyes widen " What!"

The black hair boy nodded. "He doesn't remember who he is or who I am or you!"

The blonde hair teen felt hurt. "This…is so bad" he looking away tearing up.

Mokuba blinked and looked at him. "Well…you can go see him. Maybe if he sees you. He will remember"

Joey let out a small sniffle. "I guess..I can try" he said opening the door to Seto's room and walking in. "Seto? "He asked.

The brunette looked over at the blonde and his eyes narrowed a bit. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Joey winced a bit at the question. He walked over and sat down on the bed. "I'm Joey. You know your boyfriend" he said softly. He looked down sadly trying to hide the tears.

Seto frowned seeing the look on his face. He then smirked and pinned him to the bed moving on top of him. "Such a gullible puppy" he said with a smirk.

Joey blinked confused a few tears rolling down his cheek. "What?"

Seto shook his head a bit. "It was a prank, pup. I'm fine" he said.

The blonde blinked "A prank! So you do remember me!"

"Who could forget you? " Seto said.

Joey frowned and decked Seto in the jaw sending him to the floor. "I was worried sick about you! I heard you got hurt and I come rushin' to see if you are okay! Then you pull this no memory crap! You are so cruel! Jack ass! I'm fuckin' pissed!" he said storming out of the room and out of the mansion.

Mokuba ran in the room "Nii-sama! Are you okay!"

Seto was sitting on the floor rubbing his now bruised jaw. "Yes. I'm fine" he said. "Damn. The mutt's punch stings worse than the bump on my head" he said.

Mokuba let out a small giggle "I think we went a little overboard. Joey was pretty upset"

The brunette smirked folding his arms. "He needs a sense of humor"

_**12. Insanity **_

**(Taking place during Season 0)**

Jonouchi stirred and open his eyes. He glanced around and noticed that he was in a room with blinding white walls. The blonde tried to get up but found that his hands were tied behind his back and to a chair. "What the fuck?" he mumbled.

Soon the door opened and walked through was Seto Kaiba. He smiled as his green bangs covered his orange eyes. "It seems a mutt fell for my trap" he said.

Jonouchi glared "What the fuck! You had some thugs kidnap me! What the hell for Kaiba!"

"Ooo. " Kaiba hummed. "The puppy is barking. You see…I've been quite bored since your little friend refuses to duel me. So why not entertain myself? "The jade green hair teen said.

The blonde growled "You can't mess with people's lives like that! "He snapped.

Kaiba glared his insane orange eyes piercing through the blonde. He backed hand him hard. "How dare you talk to your master like that! You are nothing but a lowlife mutt. Filthy! " Kaiba grabbed Jonouchi by the jaw. "And…you are mine" he said smiling pleasantly again.

Jonouchi felt nervous but he glared up at Kaiba showing no fear. The green hair teen opens his briefcase smiling. He pulled out a dagger. "It's time to have some real fun"

The blonde's eyes widen looking at the knife. He began to move his hands trying to untie the knots that kept his wrists bound.

Kaiba didn't take notice of Jonouchi's hands and smiled using the knife to cut open his shirt. "My…my..my…you have such beautiful skin" the rich teen said touching an area around Jonouchi's nipples.

Jonouchi looked away blushing. "Don't" he said.

"Shush!" Kaiba said hitting him again. The blonde winced in pain. "If you don't behave..then I will slice your throat open."

Jonouchi glared, his eyes widen in anger. After a moment he got his hands free and he stood up suddenly grabbing Kaiba by the neck and pinning him to the wall. "You should of used chains you prick!" he snapped.

Kaiba struggled to breathe.

Jonouchi grabbed Seto's wrist which held the blade. "Drop it or I will break your fucking wrist! I'm not bluffing! "He yelled.

Seto smirked "I want to….see you try" he rasped out.

Jonouchi snarled at him and tighten his grip on Seto's wrist and soon a sickening snap was heard. The knife was dropped to the ground while Kaiba's wrist hung limply in the air.

"I will kill you" Kaiba said growling at Jonouchi.

Jonouchi frowned and head butted Kaiba hard knocking the green hair teen out. He watched as the CEO's body fell to the floor unconscious.

The blonde looked down at him. "Bring it on" he said leaving the room.

_**13. **__**Misfortune **_

Joey stood outside in the yard as the men from the bank began to load all of his things into their trucks. Lucky for him he had his backpack with his deck and some clothes. Thanks to his father, who didn't pay the bank back the money that he owed them, the blonde was now homeless.

"Thanks old man" he growled. "Fucking coward, runnin' off like that" he said. Joey picked up his backpack and began to walk away. He headed to the park. Maybe he could find some sort of shelter there.

The next morning, Joey wasn't in school. Kaiba was greatly annoyed not having his puppy pick a fight with him every day. It had become something of a routine. The CEO would find him and make him pay.

After school, Seto told his driver to take him to Joey's place. He was surprised to find that it had been emptied. "What the hell?" he frowned. Now he was getting worried. What happened to his puppy?

Getting back into the limo, Seto told the driver to drive aimlessly. Seto stared out the window lost in his own thoughts.

After awhile Seto spotted the blonde in the park laying on a bench. "Stop here" he told the driver. Once the limo was stopped, Kaiba got out and walked over to the sleeping blonde.

Joey looked like he had been through a rough night. He was filthy. Seto picked up the blonde and grabbed his back pack.

The honey eye colored boy stirred and blinked as he was tossed into the limo. "What the hell!" he was soon silenced with his backpack colliding with his face "OW!"

Kaiba sat down and closed the door. "Home" he told the driver.

Joey looked at the brunette. "What the hell, Kaiba! This is kidnapping!"

" Shut up, mutt. Why the hell were you sleeping outside? " Seto asked glaring at him.

The blonde looked away and said nothing.

"Tell me" Seto demanded.

"FINE!" Joey snapped. "I'm homeless! I have no money! No food! My dad got us kicked out of the apartment and owed the bank money! The bank took away all my shit! There! Are you happy now! You must think this is fucking funny! You must be laughing at me! You are a rich heartless bast-" Joey was cut off by Seto who was now kissing him.

After a moment, Seto moved away. "I get it." He said frowning. "I'm not laughing at you. " he said.

Joey sat there in shock blushing madly. He looked away touching his lips.

"You will stay with me. You can work for your room and board. I do need another assistant at the mansion" Seto said with a smirk.

The blonde blinked and nodded softly.

"And your first order is…take a damn shower. You reek"

Joey frowned and looked away "Shut up!"

_**14. Smile**_

Joey smiled as he sat in Seto's bedroom. The CEO had dozed off next to him while typing on the lap top. The blonde the piece of machinery down on the desk carefully and as he moved, Seto's head fell onto his lap. This caused Joey to blush brightly.

The honey colored eye boy sat there watching Seto sleep. He couldn't help but run his fingers softly through Seto's hair. This earned the blonde pup a small smile. The CEO was content with his current pillow and Joey had a feeling that Seto wasn't asleep at all.

_**15. Silence **_

Their love had its own language. Words were expressed through touching of bodies and the looks in their eyes. Joey always knew when Seto was stressed. The brunette's back would lock up and been tense and his eyes would twitch a bit.

Joey always knew what remedy that would cure Seto of his stress. A good old fashioned back rub. The blonde would start rubbing Seto's back in silence and the brunette always welcomed it.

The back rub always turned into love making. What better way to get rid of stress is than to devour your lover's body in explicit heat? Words being expressed by a moan and a gasp of pleasure; Worlds like "More" "I love you" "Need you."

Words that never needed to be uttered by Joey or Seto; they knew what they meant and know true they really are.

_**16. Spit **_

Joey growled as he was pinned down by some gang leader thug. They had gotten information that Joey and Kaiba was an item and decided to kidnap Mokuba so they could get their hands on Joey. The blonde had told the upset and extremely pissed off CEO not to worry and that he would get his missing brother back.

The blonde located the base of the gang leader and had come alone. "Release Mokuba! He has nothing to do with this!" Joey demanded. After the black hair kid was free, he ran outside to go get help leaving a bunch of thugs and Joey alone.

Now the blonde was pinned glaring up at the leader. "You are not so tough now are ya?" asked the leader. "Bein' in love had made ya weak"

Joey frowned glaring up him not saying a word. The leader chuckled lowly and kicked him hard I the face. "Opps..it looks like that whore of a CEO is not going to love an ugly piece of shit like you with that ugly face of yers' "

The blonde winced in pain and he suddenly broke free knocked out the guys who had him pin. Joey now glared at the leader with blood running down his face. "Come at me, ya mother fucker! I dare ya!" he said charging at the leader.

Soon the leader was on the ground in a pile of a bloody mess. Joey smirked and spit on his face. "Say what you want about me. But if you ever fucking insult Seto Kaiba or anyone close to him then I will fucking kill ya" the blonde threaten. He then walked out of the warehouse.

_**17. Blood **_

Joey sat in the limo heading to the mansion with a very upset Mokuba and Seto. The CEO place a cool wet rag against Joey's nose. "I suppose…I should thank you for rescuing my brother."

The blonde smiled "You don't have to Seto." He said.

"You were too reckless!" Kaiba began to scold Joey. "What if they killed you!"

Joey looked away "They didn't. I'm fine. That guy was a pussy" he said.

"Watch your mouth when around Mokuba" Seto said annoyed.

"Sorry."Joey said.

Seto brought Joey close for a tender kiss. He could taste a bit of blood. "Such a brave puppy" he said resting his forehead against Joey's.

Joey blushed "I'm not a puppy" he pouted but soon smiled.

The rest of the car ride home was peaceful.

_**18. Under **_

Seto's eye twitched in annoyance. He stood in the door way of Yugi's place trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

There was Yugi and his counterpart Yami, whom had his own body and a naked blonde child no more than four years old running around trying not to be capture by Yugi or Yami.

"No bath!" the child screamed and ducked under the table.

"What is going on?" Seto said frowning. "You called me here saying that something was wrong with Joey. Care to explain?"

Yugi was trying to catch his breath. "Well. You see. Well..Joey got hold of the puzzle and it kinda turned him into a child?"

Seto felt a headache coming on. "And…do tell…why is he naked?"

"Well" Yami spoke up. "He got messy from eating and we were trying to give him a bath...and he escaped"

The brunette rubbed his temples. "I don't want to know anymore"

Yugi and Yami smiled a bit "He kept crying for you. So I had no choice to call you" Yugi said with a nervous laugh. "He seems to recognize us but his mind is that of a child's"

Seto sighed "Go find his clothes…now. I will take him to the mansion" he said annoyed.

The two spiky hair teens hurried to find Joey's clothes. The CEO walked into the kitchen seeing two small feet poking out from under the table cloth. The brunette knelt down and reached under pulling Joey from under the table.

The blonde blinked looking up at Seto. His smiled widen "Seto!" his little voice yelled excitedly. Seto looked at him "This is what you get for messing with powers that you don't understand, pup"

Joey just giggled. Yami came out with Joey's clothes "I had shrunk them so they would fit" he said. Seto grabbed them from the ex-pharaoh.

Soon the blonde was dressed. Seto held him in his arms and he looked at Yami. "How long will your hocus pocus last?"

"It should ware off in a day or two" Yami said.

"Fair enough" Seto said walking out with Joey. They got in the limo and drove off.

Once at the mansion, Seto looked at Joey "You are getting a bath. You are all sticky"

Joey let out a whine "Nooooo!"

"Yes. After you can eat." Seto said walking to the bathroom. He had locked the door so there would be no chance of escape. Seto began to fill the tub and undressed the blonde child.

Joey pouted as he was set in the tub. "Don't pout, pup. You need to be clean" Seto said removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeve.

The blonde looked up at him "Can I has ice cream too?" he asked meekly.

The brunette blinked "Yes. If you want. After you eat dinner"

Joey smiled brightly "Yay!" he began to splash around the tub.

After Joey's bath, dinner and ice cream, the little pup sat on Seto's bed holding onto a blue eyes white dragon plushie. He looked up at Seto who was typing away on the lap top.

The blonde got under the blanket and stood up. "BOO! Look! I ish a ghostie! BOOOOO!"

Seto turned and stared at Joey for a good long moment. He couldn't help but chuckle. He saved his work and closed the laptop. He made his way to the bed and sat down beside Joey.

Joey poked his head out from under the blanket and smiled. He then let out a yawn "Sleepy" he said.

Seto smiled at him and lay down on his side. Joey lay down on his back yawning. He turned a bit and snuggled up against the CEO. "Nighty night Seto"

The brunette watched the pup drift asleep. "Good night. Puppy"

_**19. Gray **_

Gray is the color of ashes. Ashes are what is left the mansion. They didn't know if it was an accident or an act of arson.

Gray is the color of the sky and the snow that is falling from the sky and the color of smoke the violated the air.

Seto stood in shock. His home was no longer there and now in its place, was ashes. Mokuba stood beside his brother weeping quietly.

Joey stood on the other side of Seto looking down. "No one got hurt, at least," he said covered in soot and ash. "I manage to get everyone out in time"

The brunette looked at Joey and then his brother. "We will rebuild." He said. "Let's get in the limo and head to a hotel. It's freezing"

Mokuba climbed in the back seat silently. Seto looked at Joey noticing him lost in his thoughts. "Pup. What is the matter?" he asked.

"Ever since you brought me into your home…nothing but trouble happens" he said softly.

Seto slapped him hard across the face. Joey's eyes widen in shock. His cheek stung the cold making it worse.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Kaiba yelled at him. "Get those thoughts out of your mind!"

Joey just stared at him.

"Get in the limo. Now. Enough with this talk." Seto said. Joey slipped into the limo and than Seto. They headed towards the hotel.

_**20. Fortitude **_

"Get up! "yelled Seto Kaiba. "Get up! Joey! GET UP!" he screamed.

Joey laid against the ground not moving. The gang leader, who had sought revenge held a barrel of a .45 at Seto's head. Two big thugs holding his arms still making Seto immobile; Seto just watched Joey being hit with a lead pipe.

"Don't be weak! Get up Joey! You are stronger than this!" Seto yelled. A thug decked Seto hard in the rib cage. The brunette winced and puked up some blood.

The thug that hurt Seto went flying. Standing there panting was Joey bruised and beat but standing. The blonde elbowed the other thug that held Seto in the face. Then his attention turned the leader. He tackled him the gun flying out his hand.

Kaiba picked it up and aimed it a few thugs firing. Bullets hit them in the legs causing them to fall. Joey had the leader pinned. "You bastard! I warned you didn't I!" he snarled at him. "I warned you!" his hands at the leader's throat. He tightens his grip. "I told you! If you messed with Seto Kaiba or his family I would kill you!"

Soon the doors were kicked in and they were surrounded by cops. "Everyone freeze! Put your hands up!"

Mokuba ran past them "Seto! Joey!" he yelled. He ran to Seto hugging him. Seto hid the gun behind his back. "Mokuba?"

Joey got up and off the leader with his hands up. He moved to Seto slowly. The cops began to arrest the thugs. One officer was questioning Seto and Joey on what happened. They both told the officer what happened.

After the questioning, Mokuba , Joey and Seto headed home. "Well…" Seto said. "That was enough adventure for one day" he said.

Joey rubbed the big bump on his head. "You can say that again" he mumbled. Seto moved in close and kissed the bump softly. "Such a brave puppy. Always willing to protect your master"

The blonde grunted "Whatever" he said with a smile.


	5. 21 to 30

_**21. War **_

Joey never thought it will hurt this much. The pain of watching the one you wanted most in the arms of another. The pain was unbearable. The blonde sat in class watching as the new student, a sixteen year old, with perfect blonde hair and figure, talk away with Seto Kaiba.

Of course the brunette didn't know of Joey's feelings. He hadn't told anyone, not even closest friend, Yugi. The more Joey watched the girl speak with Seto the angrier he became. It made the blonde feel sick to his stomach. His chest tightens and began to ache.

Soon the bell rang for lunch. Joey gathered his things and hurried out of the room leaving everyone behind. Yugi stood watching the blonde leave, worried about his friend. "Joey" he said softly.

Once on the roof, the blonde leaned against the fence sighing. His anger began to drain away. "Stupid Kaiba. Stupid new student. Stupid school." He muttered as his hands dove into his pocket taking a pack of smokes. He brought a cigarette up to his lips and lit it.

Joey blew out some smoke and blinked when he heard the door leading downstairs open. There standing was the new student and Kaiba. The blonde hair teen's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh?" the transfer student said. "Someone is up here? How annoying." She said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I wanted to eat lunch in peace."

The blonde male didn't budge. "I was here first. So deal with it" Joey said looking away.

The girl huffed and put a hand on her hip. "Low life" she said. "Too stupid to realize that you are not wanted."

Joey smirked and shrugged and honey colored eyes glanced up at Seto. It wasn't like him to hang around people. Something wasn't right. What was going on?

The girl sighed "I will go find another spot for lunch. Perhaps in the courtyard" she said. "Let's go, Seto" she said.

Seto glanced at her with his normal stoic stare. "I will catch up." He said as he watched her leave through the door.

Joey frowned "What do you want?" he snapped.

Seto walked over and bent down taking the cigarette from Joey's mouth and placing it at his own lips. "I've noticed that my puppy is the jealous type."

Joey's eyes narrowed and frowned " I'm not yours! I'm not jealous!" he yelled. "I just…can't stand stuck up chicks like that! Thinkin' they own everythin'! It annoyin'! "

The brunette only chuckled and removed the cigarette from his mouth and put it out. "You are so easy to read, pup. Very. I've been aware of your little crush" he said. "I think it's …cute how jealous you are." He said.

The blonde looked away "Shut up and forget that you know. It's not going to happen. So why confront me with it?" he asked. "It hurts more when you do" he said grabbing his chest wincing.

Seto frowned as his icy gaze staring at the blonde. "You haven't even tried. You automatically assumed that it wasn't going work. You are a coward!"

Joey's eyes widen and he turned facing Seto enraged. His fist went flying at the other's jaw but was caught in Seto's much larger hand. His fingers closed around Joey's fist holding it tightly. "You are easy to read"

The blonde let out a growl and tried to pull his hand away but Seto refused to let go. "Lemme go! Jackass! I hate you! You rich bastard! LET ME GO!"

Seto's eyes narrowed as his icy blue eyes penetrated into Joey's honey colored ones. He pulled the other's arm hard making Joey move forward. Their lips met in a crushing kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. A war that Joey lost almost instantly; the blonde felt his body start to grow weak.

They parted for air. Joey sat there panting lightly. "Why are you hangin' around that girl if you have feelins' for me?" The blonde asked.

Seto smirked. "She is the daughter of a CEO. I want to take over his company, but in order to do that; I must get on his good side. So being a "friend" to his daughter is a wise move" he explained.

Joey frowned and looked away. "Wow, you are officially the worse kind of person I know." He said.

Seto smirked looking at Joey. 'Thank you"

"It wasn't a compliment!" Joey yelled at him as he turned his head to the side. He couldn't help but smile.

_**22. Mother **_

Joey sat on the couch within in the Kaiba mansion. Sitting on his left was Kaiba who always seem to be working on his lap top.

"So tell me again why you are over here?" Seto asked looking at the blonde.

"Dad is drunk again. It's really bad this time." He said sighing. "I don't even want to be in the same room as him. " Joey explained.

Seto frowned but didn't say anything. He closed his laptop after saving his work and placed it on the coffee table.

Joey sighed "I wonder if …my life would have been better if I lived with my mom" he said laying his head against Seto's lap.

"You shouldn't think like that, pup. It will only make you sad" Seto said has his fingers ran through the blonde locks slowly.

"I just…sometimes I think I will never please my mother. I thought I did when I help paid for my sister's operation. "he said softly.

Seto frowned and continue to listen to the blonde.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. It doesn't matter" Joey said. "I'm just trash. My father made sure I was" he said softly as he hid his eyes under his blonde bangs.

Seto's fingers curled into a fist. "You shouldn't...say such things about yourself"

Joey blinked and smiled weakly. He nuzzled against Seto's stomach.

The brunette blinked and watched the blonde carefully.

"You…are all I need" Joey said. "I don't need a father or a mother…as long as I have you" Joey said sitting up and moving onto Seto's lap. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and began to kiss him.

Seto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist as he moved to lay back against the couch with the blonde on top of him.

Joey pressed his body against Seto's as they kissed. Their fingers became intertwined and along with their legs. Seto moved them so he was on top. He moved Joey's shirt up a bit and began to place small kisses on his stomach.

You are right" Seto said. "As long as you have me…you don't need anyone else"

_**23. Distasteful **_

It had gotten out. Their happy secret affair had gotten out into the media. Everyone was talking about it. It was in the newspapers, on TV shows. Reporters would flock around the Kaiba building.

It didn't faze Seto. He was used to having the spotlight. Used to having reporters flock around him begging for answers to their questions. The brunette was sitting in his limp heading home. He began to think how Joey was fairing.

Joey didn't like this kind of attention. In school, everyone seems to talk about him and Seto. That's all they talked about. The blonde was at his locker gathering his books and his bag. He heard some voices behind him coming from two girls.

The girls were talking with each other. "God, can you believe they were having an affair? "One said. "What does Kaiba see in that boy? He can do way better. Wheeler is just some street punk that got lucky" another said.

"Seto is way too good for him. Joey would only ruin his good image." One of the girls said. "He is going to regret ever hooking up with him."

Joey blinked and looked down sadly. He slammed his locker shut and picked up his back and began to walk outside. As soon as he reached outside, he was jumped by some thugs. Soon his arms were bound behind his back.

"So you are Kaiba's little whore, eh?" asked the thug. He was from a rival school. The thug punched Joey in the jaw. The blonde winced and glared.

The thug's dragged Joey behind the school where no one could spot him easily. Joey struggled to get free. A few more gang members surrounded the blonde and they took turns beating the blonde.

Later that night, Joey was limping down the street. He was beaten pretty badly but the other thugs were beaten far worse. Joey's left leg was broken. His shoulder was dislocated. Most of his fingers were broken.

"I can't...let...Seto see me." He said softly. He spotted an ally way and sat down in it wincing in pain. He soon passed out.

Seto paced around his home office. Joey was supposed to spend the time but he never showed up. That idiot was late but it wasn't like not to show up at all. The brunette left the office and decided to get ready for school.

Once in school, Seto didn't spot the blonde anywhere. This troubled him. The brunette headed out of the school building, and then something caught his eye. On the stand was a school newspaper. On the cover is a photo of Joey. He was being beaten by some thugs.

Seto's eyes narrowed and he left the school building. He took out his cell phone and began to dial Joey's cell number, which Seto gave him.

There was faint ringing heard and Seto began to follow it. He soon arrived behind the school building and blinked. Joey was asleep leaning against the building. He used his school jacket as a sling for his dislocated shoulder.

Kaiba frowned and hung up the phone. He then began to dial for his limo. "I will not be staying in school. Turn right back around and pick me up" he ordered. He hung up and put it into pocket. He then picked up the blonde carefully and began to carry him to the school gate.

The blonde stirred and open his eyes. Joey looked around and then up at Seto. "Kaiba…?" he asked in a daze.

Seto placed Joey inside the limo once it arrived. He climbed in and shut the door. " Home" he demanded.

Joey sat beside him blinking. He looked at Seto.

"What happened?" Seto asked looking at him.

"Nothin' just got jump by some thugs. Normal stuff." Joey said looking away.

"You look awful. " Seto said. "They must have been strong if they did this much damage."

"Nah. Just a lot of them" Joey said.

"So this explains why you didn't show up last night. I was beginning to worry." Seto said.

"Seto" Joey said softly.

Seto looked at him blinking. He tilted his head slightly. "You are troubled about something"

Joey looked at him. "Do you regret bein' with me?" he asked.

The brunette looked at him and frowned. He crossed his arms. "I'm offended you would ask such a stupid question" he huffed a bit.

Joey blinked and looked down. "I'm sorry" he said.

Seto wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "Don't listen to what others think." He said. "They never been in your shoes and they are just seeing what is on the outside."

The blonde blushed and he smiled. "I feel so stupid now."

"You are stupid" Seto said. "A stupid little puppy"

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

Seto just sat there chuckling watching his puppy become worked up.

_**24. Want **_

Their bodies longed of the other's touch. They both knew it was going to happen sooner or later. During one of their fights, when they were on the school roof, alone; it just happened. Screaming insults soon became passionate kissing. Fighting each other for dominance and fight that Joey always lost. Bodies pressed against each other as curious hands began to explore the skin of the chest and stomach.

Seto broke the kiss and stared down at the blonde. His hand groping any skin he found. The brunette smirked and leaned over sucking on Joey's neck. This caused the blonde to moan softly. "K-Kaiba…"

The brunette didn't stop. He grazed his teeth over the spot and then bit down on it.

Joey gasps "K-Kaiba! That hurt!"

Seto pulled away and licked his lips "It's suppose too. It's a reminder that you belong to no one but me."

The blonde blushed and looked away. "Selfish prick" he said rubbing his neck.

Seto smirked and licked Joey's lips bringing him into another passionate kiss.

_**25. Lurking **_

Seto stared off into space as the class went on. He noticed that the blonde wasn't in school and began to wonder where he was and what he was doing. It was normal for Joey to skip classes but for some reason; worry always seem to be lurking in the back of his mind.

The brunette knew that Joey had a dangerous life. He wondered then, when will Joey's luck begins to run out. Then what will happen then?

_**26. Europe**_

Joey sat on the private jet bouncing excitedly. It was spring break and Seto and he were flying to Paris, France. The blonde never been to Europe and he was very thrilled.

Seto watched Joey with a smirk on his face. The blonde had begged Seto to take a vacation. Time off of work to ease all the stress away and after some convincing, the brunette finally agreed.

"I can't wait to eat French food!" Joey said.

"Calm down, puppy. " Seto said with a chuckle.

"I can't! I never really been out of the country just for fun!" the blonde replied.

Seto pulled Joey onto his lap and held him. "It's going to be relaxing just to get away. Just don't get lost."

Joey pouted and rested against him. "I won't get lost" he said. "I will never leave your side."

_**27. Foreign**_

The feeling of having someone close to him was new. Seto wasn't used to being affectionate in a romantic way to anyone. He wasn't used to have someone share a bed with and to share all the stress of life and problems with.

The brunette had trouble opening up to Joey. The blonde was so free. Anyone knew what he was thinking or feeling. It sometimes overwhelmed the brunette when Joey was upset or sad about something. Seto didn't know how to really show comfort.

Joey said to him once that he should open up to him. Seto said he didn't know how. Then Joey took his hand and smiled saying "You will learn".

_**28. Sorrow **_

The rain always seems to make Joey sad. He sat on the porch of his little run down house. He was thirty and lived alone. Everyone seems to move on without him. He was alone. The only person he kept contact with was Kaiba and it was only through text messaging.

The CEO had moved the company overseas when he was twenty years old. Seto asked Joey to come with him but the blonde chose not to go. What a stupid choice that was. Seto was hurt. Very hurt.

The blonde was hurt as soon as the plane took off. What was he scared of? Why did he choose to stay instead of having a wonderful life with Seto who promised him the world?

The blonde felt his eyes began to water as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm so stupid. "He said softly to no one. Joey took out his cell phone and looked at it. "You most likely have moved on too. With a new lover and family."

"But…" he said opening the phone and began to press the buttons forming a text message. "If you are still alone like me…" he said typing out loud. "Tell me where you are! I'll come to you! I don't care how much it costs or how long it will take me! Just tell me! "Joey said typing. "I 'm not scared anymore…call me stupid! Mutt! Whatever! Be mad with me! Just tell me where you are! "He said sending the message. He put the phone down against the wooden porch.

"I wonder…if you will even read it or get the message" he said. Joey leaned his back against the wooden railing and stared at the phone for a good hour. It never rang. Sighing Joey picked up the phone and walked inside.

A few days had passed. Joey was lying on the couch staring blankly at the cell phone on the coffee table. Not a single message was received. Joey's honey colored eyes closed.

Then suddenly he heard the ringtone go off. Joey's eyes snapped open as he looked at his phone. He picked it up and blinked reading the message from Seto.

_You are a stupid puppy for making me wait so long. If you are ready to come to me, then it's time to take a step out of your house and onto the grass. _

Joey blinked and sat up. He could hear the rain pour down. Getting up and ran to the door. He didn't care enough to put on shoes and socks. The blonde ran outside onto the yard standing on the wet cold grass. He didn't care if the rain hit him hard like needles.

He looked around frowning not seeing anyone. He looked down "How cruel…of me to think he would just show up."

Joey's phone began to ring again. The blonde looked at the message.

_There. You took the first steps. Now come back inside before you catch a cold. _

The blonde blinked and turned walking slowly into the house. Once the door was shut, Joey slid down hitting the floor. His body stung from the cold rain making his skin red from the contact. Joey rested his head on his knees and brought them close to his chest. "S-Seto" he cried softly.

"What?"

Joey's eyes widen hearing the voice. Was his head playing tricks on him? The blonde lifted his head only to have a towel tossed on it.

Seto stood in front of him. He hadn't aged a day and still looked the same as before. The brunette looked down at the blonde on the floor.

"S-Seto!" Joey yelled surprised as he pulled the towel off his head. "How!"

The brunette grabbed Joey's wrist and pulled him to his feet. He then pulled him into a hot kiss. Joey stood there shocked for a moment before he began to kiss back.

They moved to the couch and began to strip out of their clothes which were discarded to the floor. The couch began to creak as their bodies began to move in passionate love making. Fingers and legs became intertwined as their lost bodies became reunited.

After the session of sex, Joey laid against Seto's chest panting. Seto's arms wrapped around Joey's body tightly and Seto brought his lips down to Joey's ear. "You do realize I'm never letting you go again." he said.

Joey smiled and looked up at Seto. "I don't want you too. " he said. "But...how did you get here?" he asked.

"When I got your message; I flew here on a jet. I had to do some research on where you moved too. Lucky for me, you didn't leave the city so it was easy for me to find you." Seto explained.

Joey rested his head against his chest. "I'm glad you did…I was stupid to let you go."

"You were but it's in the past." Seto said. "It's time to come home, pup" he said kissing him again. "Well, I guess I shouldn't call you a pup anymore. You did grow a lot in the last ten years"

Joey blinked and smiled. "I don't care what you call me" he said pulling the blanket over them.

_**29. Urban**_

Seto knew the city inside and out. It was his domain and nothing went on that Seto didn't know. He had resources and stocks. He had eyes on every corner and ears in every wall. He owned the city and acted as king. This is how he always kept tabs on a certain blonde puppy. Seto was always ten steps ahead.

_**30. Rain **_

Seto watched the rain from his window. Joey had his head resting against his lap. The blonde was asleep. Joey always seems to sleep the most on rainy days. The brunette couldn't help but run his hands through his hair. Seto was the opposite; he never could sleep when it rain.


	6. 31 to 40

_**31. Flower **_

A single flower caught the eye of the blonde. It lingered on a small patch of grass in the center of the river. A large river with icy cold water and rapids that would drown a horse if caught and Joey stood not even a foot away from the edge.

The flower was beautiful and unique. It was a sky blue and looked like a rose, but inside petals were a pure white. The brown eye boy stood there frowning. He wanted the flower but he was small and looked no more than ten.

The water suddenly began to calm and became a gentle pond with crystal clear water. Joey smiled and knew he was a good swimmer. So without a second thought; the young boy jumped into the cold water and began to swim to the grass patch.

Then the pond began to transform into the dangerous river around the boy. Joey began to kick his feet to stay above the water while his arms whipped around trying to grab something solid. "No! "he cried out. "I don't want to die!"

Joey's arm shot out and grabbed onto the small patch. His nails impaled the dirt as he reached for the flower. "I need that flower! "he cried. "I need to give it to Seto. It will make him smile!" he cried out as his slightly bloody fingers wrapped around the stem. Joey then pulled the flower under the dirt as he pulled under the water. The blonde began to drift downwards holding the flower close to his chest as air began to escape him.

_**32. Night **_

The part of the night; just before day break; Seto enjoyed the most. He would type on his tiny laptop for hours during the night, but that moment just before daybreak, he would stop and stare out the window. There was always a small content feeling at that moment of solitude.

_**33. Wrath **_

"You never listen! You never think! "Screamed a very angry CEO. "What if you were killed or worse my brother!" Kaiba grabbed Joey by the throat and slammed him against the nearby wall.

"S-Seto!" Joey cried. "I can't breathe!"

The brunette's grasp tighten slightly. "You said you were finished with all this gang shit! Now thanks to you my brother is in the hospital because he was shot!"

Joey winced. "I...didn't…know they would follow me."

"You should have been more careful! You should have come to me for help before this issue got out of hand! Now because of your selfishness, there is a chance that Mokuba will never walk again! It's entirely your fault!" Kaiba yelled. He was beyond angry at that point.

The blonde struggled to breathe. He then was suddenly thrown the ground. He glanced up at pair of angry blue eyes filled with hate.

Seto kicked Joey hard against his side and then stomp his foot against his chest. "Listen. "he growled. "I never want to see you again. Get the fuck out. Not just of my home but the city! I don't want to see you again! If I do, then I will kill you." He threatened as he removed his foot. He pulled the blonde up by the hair and tossed him towards the exit.

Joey grabbed the door knob and stopped for a moment. "I'm…sorry" he said leaving the mansion. He vanished into the cold rainy night.

_**34. Moon **_

_**(A continuation from 33.) **_

Seto regretted the words he said to the blonde on the night the week before. The brunette sat alone in his room with the lights off. Mokuba was recovering nicely and he would indeed walk again. There would only be a scar from the bullet.

The CEO was staring blankly out the window; he sat in the windowsill staring at the night sky. The moon seems dull and lifeless. Seto over reacted. His worrying had turned into anger and hate and he lashed out at the blonde. His lover… the one he hurt badly. A hurt that was both physical and emotional.

_I never want to see you again. Get the fuck out. Not just of my home but the city! I don't want to see you again! If I do, then I will kill you _

Those words must have felt like bullets to Joey. Each one piercing his heart over and over slicing it to pieces and Seto was the one that pulled the trigger.

The thought made Seto's chest tighten and his own heart ache. "Puppy where are you?" he asked softly in a whisper. "Are you staring at the same sky as I? Can you see the moon as well?"

_**35. Walk **_

"Doesn't the sand feel good against your bare feet?" Joey asked smiling up at Seto.

They had taken a small vacation to the beach. Mokuba really wanted to go and Seto couldn't say no to him.

Seto looked at Joey feeling awkward. He stood there with his pants rolled up to his knees standing bare footed against the wet stand. It was squishy between his toes and the feeling made Seto squirm a bit.

"I don't know… feels strange" the brunette said to the blonde.

Joey smiled and walked over to Seto and took his hand. He began to lead him towards the water. "Come on, Mr. Big CEO. You need to learn to have fun!"

Seto stared at Joey and blinked as the water crashed against their ankles before returning back into the ocean. He smiled weakly "It's not so bad" he said.

Joey smiled and moved closer to Seto to kiss him but was interrupted by a huge wave crashing against them knocking the two down.

Now fully soaked, Seto sat up gasping. The wind was knocked out of him causing him to cough a bit. Some seaweed dangled from his head. He looked over at Joey who was also soaked to the bone.

The blonde was laughing up a storm. "Oh! Seto! That was fun!" he said sitting up.

"How was that fun! That was embarrassing! "Seto barked at him.

Joey continues to giggle as he grabbed the seaweed from Seto's head. He got up and smiled. "Let's go for a walk."

Seto frowned and nodded. He got up and took Joey's hand. They both began to walk down the beach, letting the sand squish between their toes.

_**36. Precious **_

_**(A continuation from 33. And 34.) **_

Seto had found Joey, months later. The once energetic boy was now tired and tamed. Seto couldn't blame Joey. He was the one who put the blonde through hell.

Joey was found on the other side of the country, living in a rundown little apartment with money he had stolen to survive. When Seto found him, Joey stood a good distance away from Seto.

After much convincing; Seto brought Joey home. Now a month later, his puppy still wasn't happy. He didn't smile or joked.

Joey would sleep, eat, and go to work and then sleep again. The blonde seem lively at his place of employment but when he was at the mansion, he was docile and quiet.

Seto sat at his desk in the office of the Kaiba building. The brunette kept thinking about his blonde puppy.

_Did I fuck him up that bad? Of course I did. He has put a wall up when I'm or Mokuba is around. Does he not want to be here anymore? To be with me? I apologized…but maybe it wasn't good enough. Joey acts like he is hiding something. He never stares at me in the eyes, his head is always turned away every time we talk. Even when we kiss, his eyes are always closed. I broke him with my cruel words…my most precious is broken into a million pieces. Can I fix the pieces? Or are they too far gone? _

The brunette sighed softly and closed his eyes. He laid his head against desk. _I have, no, I will fix him. Even if I'm blunt about it. _

_**37. See **_

_**(Continuation of 33,34, and 36,) **_

"Why won't you look at me when I talk to you? Why do you turn your head away?" Seto asked Joey. They sat on the living couch alone.

"What are you talking about, Seto?" Joey asked.

"Don't play dumb. You think I wouldn't notice your strange behavior?" Seto said. _Open up to me…_" Tell me what is wrong."

Joey was staring passed Seto's head. He open his mouth if he was about to speak but hesitated. The blonde closed his mouth and looked away. "I…don't know what you are talking about."

Seto instantly grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "Look at me! Not away! Look right at me and tell me what you are feeling! Tell me how you felt about what happen! Be angry! Yell at me! Tell me you hate me! Punch me! Do something! I want to see the real you! Not some wall you put up! Where is the fire that you had!"

Joey's eyes widen as his face rested against Seto's shoulder. He listened to what the brunette was saying. His brown eyes began to water. "Seto" he said softly. He wrapped his arms around the other and held him tightly. "You want me to hate you, don't you?" Joey asked after a moment of silence.

Blue eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"You are so ridden with guilt…that you want me to say "I hate you" "Joey said softly. "You want to be punished and want to feel the same pain as I did."

Seto held onto Joey tightly and closed his eyes. "I do." He said. "Yes. "

"I don't hate you, Seto" Joey said. "I can't"

Seto's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I can't hate you. I was hurt...felt like hell. I wanted to hate you but couldn't. I love you and Seto…" he said softly. He looked up into Seto's blue eyes. "I forgive you" he said hugging him tightly.

"Joey…" Seto said softly. "You are such a forgiving puppy." He said leaned over kissing him tenderly. Joey returns the kiss and then broke it.

"I have something to tell you…" the blonde said looking down.

Seto looked at him "What is it?" he asked.

Joey looked up at him and reached up to his own eyes. He slipped off the brown contacts he had been wearing reveling pure white eyes.

Seto sat there in awe. "You're blind..?"

"Not fully, it's very blurry, but around my eyes I see black but in the middle of my sight it's very blurry. It's like opening your eyes underwater." Joey explained.

"How..?"

"It's the same disease my sister had. It's genetic. My grandma had it too." Joey said. "It started a month before I left town. I tried to tell you but you were very busy that month with your company." Joey said.

Seto just sat there. The memories replayed in his mind. Joey asking just for a small moment of his time and Seto rejected him.

"So…during the gun fight, when Mokuba was with you. You couldn't see? Seto asked.

"It was very blurry beginning to become black…" Joey said.

"You couldn't see him that's why you couldn't protect him properly." Seto said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't give you a chance to explain…I just shut you out…I was so angry that Mokuba got hurt I didn't even think about you."

Joey smiled "its okay Seto. I forgive you…Mokuba is your flesh and blood and your only living family. It's okay Seto…"

Kaiba rested his head against Joey's chest. He then got up suddenly pulling the blonde into his embrace. He headed outside to the car after getting his shoes on.

"S-Seto?" Joey asked curiously. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shush" Seto said putting him in the backseat of the car. He got in after Joey and told the driver to go to the hospital.

"I'm taking you to get your eyes checked out and what can be done about them" The CEO said.

"But Seto!" Joey protested.

"Shut up! You are the most stupid, kind hearted, unselfish puppy I ever met! I'm not giving you a choice! I'm going to fix your eyes!" Seto yelled at him.

Joey sat there blinking "Seto.." he looked down and smiled. "You are very stubborn and a jackass sometimes"

Seto let out a small snort holding back a laugh. "I was born that way"

A few weeks passed. Joey had gotten surgery that would help make him see.

Joey sat on the couch holding a pair of thin black framed glasses. He held them up and looks through the lens.

"Try those. They will help" Seto said.

Joey blinked and put them on. He began to look around. "Wow! Everything is crystal clear!"

Seto smiled "Well, it's not such a bad thing if you just need glasses to see. A lot of people wear them"

"I don't look stupid do I?" Joey asked.

"No. You don't, pup. "he brought Joey over for a kiss. "You look pretty sexy with them on."

Joey blushed and smiled. He hugged Seto. "I'm glad"

_**38. Abandoned **_

Seto never thought he would fall in love with the blonde duelist. He didn't want these feeling and didn't need them. He would push them deep down inside himself and hope that would abandon those feelings…

_**39. Dream**_

_**(A continuation from 31) **_

Joey sat up in a shock. His body covered in seat and his heart pounded hard against his chest. "What….the fuck..?" he muttered softly. He turned and looked at the sleeping brunette beside him.

The blonde smiled and began to calm down. He then felt something in his hands; it smelled sweet and felt soft. Joey's brown eyes looked down and then widen. Holding in his hands was the flower from his dream.

_**40. 4:29 PM **_

4:29 was the moment before school let out. It was the moment that Joey watched the brunette CEO. He watched him stand and gather his laptop and other things he needed for school and after his things were gathered, he headed to the door.

Joey wasn't sure why he started to do this. It was just something he picked up and he found the view intoxicating and addicting like methamphetamines.


End file.
